Defeat Lucemon and Chose the Door of Darkness
They are in a Dark World Shoutmon: What the? Gumdramon: Where are we? Damemon: This place is strsnge? Lucemon: Behold the endless abyss! Within it lies the hesrt of all worlds: They saw a Door Lucemon: Kingdom Hearts! Look as as you are able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours. They saw Lucemon Shadowlord Mode Lucemon: Darkness conquer all worlds! They fall down and Whisper, Jibanyan, USApyon, Komasan and Komajirogot sucked in, and Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon is falling down All: (Scream) Psychemon: (Voice) You're giving up now? Come on, Shoutmon. I though you were strongest Digimon? Dracmon: (Voice) What's the matter, Gumdramon? You're giving up? You need to be stronger like Shoutmon, so get back out there! Opossumon: (Voice) Damemon, are you giving up? You can't just give up, you have to fight back. They rise up and they are going to fight Lucemon and after that They went to the Portal to save their Friends. But they are not and they escape from the Portal, he go to the next and he save Komasan and Komajiro. And finally they are fighting a monster head and they went to save Whisper, USApyon and Jibanyan and they did it. So they Destroy the Core and they are going to fight Lucemon they defeated him and then everything has been Explode. And Lucemon is still alive Lucemon: It is futile. The three Digimon cannot seal the door to darkness. Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness... Then the Door has open with Darkness Lucemon: Supreme Darkness... Shoutmon: You're wrong, Lucemon. But we know this, without a doubt. Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon: Kingdom Hearts... is light! The Door became bright Lucemon: Light... But... Why... And then he has been Defeated and our Heroes is closing the Door Shoutmon: Come on, push! They look at Door and they look shock Whisper: Would you stop staring and keep pushing! He look and they saw the Heartless All: The Heartless! Whisper: Hurry! Gumdramon: It won't budge! I think... Then a Person from the Inside is helping them Psychemon: Don't give it. It was, Psychemon, Dracmon and Oppossumon Dracmon: Come on, Gumdramon! Together we can do it! Gumdramon: Yeah! They are pushing and pulling the Door to close and then Heartless became huge USApyon We're doomed! Then the Heartless are gone, Our Heroes look at it and they saw Fuyunyan All: Fuyunyan! Fuyunyan is holding the Crest on his Neck Fuyunyan: Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon! Let's close this door for good! Jibanyan: Close it, Hurry! Gumdramon: But... Fuyunyan: Don't worry. There will always be a Door to the light. Komasan: Shoutmon. You and your friends can trust him. Opossumon: Now! Their coming! Fuyunyan: Jibanyan, Komasan, Komajiro, Whisper, USApyon, thank you. They close the Door and Psychemon is looking at Shoutmon Duck: Keep them safe even mine. He nod it means Yes, and they finally close the Dooutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon use all the Crest from the Xros Loader even Fuyunyan and now the Door is gone, Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon is having memories about their happy life with Psychemon and his friends 2 Months ago. And then Shoutmon and his friends saw their partners, they ran off to them. Jibanyan is gonna stop him, but Komasan, Komajiro, Whisper and USApyon stop him, because they want to go home with their partners